10.0 Abstract: Imaging Shared Service The mission of the Imaging Shared Service (ISS) is to provide a wide array of state-of-the-art imaging services that permit structural and functional imaging of cells, whole animals, and humans. Major goals include offering UMGCC investigators access to a wide range of imaging modalities and instrumentation; providing onsite expertise to aid experimental design, execution, data processing, and data analysis; and providing an environment that fosters collaboration and innovation and encourages clinically relevant studies. An additional important goal is UMGCC investigator training, as the ISS is committed to broadening the knowledge of the institutional faculty, staff, fellows, and students regarding state-of-the-art imaging technology. The ISS is a new UMGCC shared service that permits studies ranging from cells to mouse to whole body clinical imaging. Because of demand for these services, the ISS has grown rapidly in a short period of time. Moreover, the translational research component of the ISS has increased significantly, with more users focused on translating discoveries to the clinic. In 2014, the ISS supported 79 Cancer Center members, 43 percent of whom have peer-reviewed funding. ISS users (31 percent of all UMGCC members) spanned all 5 research programs. The ISS supports many cancer- related publications annually, many in high-impact journals including Cancer Research and JAMA.